ookamisanandhersevencompanionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ookami Ryouko
Ryōko Ōkami is the main female protagonist of the anime. She is 16 years old and has a very intense personality, just like a wolf. She is 174 cm (5.8 feet) tall. Personality Ryōko acts like a tsundere towards Ryoushi; In the beginning she has a mean attitude towards him but eventually begins to be kinder to him as the story progresses. Despite her aggressive personality, she's actually a very kind and gentle girl. Ryōko adores cute dogs. When she first saw Elizabeth and Francoise, she decided to pet them, despite not knowing who the owner was (discovering it later to be Ryoushi). She is later shown to be fond of them whenever they see each other. As seen in the series, she also cares for other animals and she enjoys reading romance novels written by Ryoushi's aunt. Each time she engages in an activity like this, she always checks to make sure no one she knows is watching her. Appearance She has very long, light brown hair, and pointy golden-brown eyes. She has a very similar appearance to Aisaka Taiga from the anime Toradora with the only difference being her height and their hair texture. Her common outfit is a black short sleeved sailor school girl top with red trim, a red scarf, and a black maxi skirt with slits at the sides that is held up by a loose white belt, black knee length socks, and slightly shorter brown boots with black laces and toes. The soles of her boots have a wolf paw print on the bottom. Relationships Akai Ringo: She is Ryōko's best friend and most trusted companion. After Ryōko had broken up with Hitsujikai Shiro and changed her personality to be more of a tough girl, she became secluded and did not open up to anybody. Ringo was the first person who tried to be friends with Ryōko, and since then, Ryōko has opened up to her. Ringo often tries to get Ryōko to admit that she has a crush on Ryoushi or at least be honest about her feelings. This can usually range from suggesting a romantic relationship with Ryoushi (in episode 2) or telling Ryōko to tail Ryoushi on his date with Himura Machiko (in episode 12). Ryōko tends to ask Ringo for advice on certain things, such as when she asked for her opinion on what Ryoushi would like as a "reward" for helping to save her. Her character is based off of Little Red Riding Hood. Morino Ryoushi: Ryōko and Ryoushi have a very interesting relationship. In the beginning, while doing normal jobs, Ryōko sees Ryoushi as a screw-up who cannot do anything right. However, in a fight she knows that he has got her back 100%. The two are a very good combination when it comes to fighting, with Ryōko's excellent boxing skills and Ryoushi's extremely accurate slingshot, few stand a chance at taking them down. Throughout the entire series, Ryoushi is in love with Ryōko and confesses this to her as early as the beginning of episode 1. Even though Ryōko is seen blushing at almost every mention of his feelings for her, she has no real feelings for him in the beginning of the show. However, as the series goes on, Ryōko eventually develops deep romantic feelings for Ryoushi. However, she refuses to admit to those feelings to him or to anyone else. She does care a lot about him and often gets jealous late in the series when he is with other girls. She will even lie to herself and others about doing things that involve Ryoushi simply because she cannot admit to her feelings. When the two are alone, however, she does show a softer and more friendlier side to him than she normally would. Hitsujikai Shirou: Hitsujikai Shiro is Ryōko's ex-boyfriend and is the main reason that Ryōko's personality is so unladylike. In the past, he tried to abuse her (but told Ryoushi that he raped her in order to see Ryoushi's reaction) and because she was so weak, Ryōko could do little to defend herself. However, when Ryōko tried to tell others about how Shiro tried to abuse her, no one believed her because Shiro had made the other students think it was all Ryōko's fault. Since then, Ryōko realized that there is no one that she can rely on but herself. For that reason, she secluded herself and became a self-reliant, self-sufficient tomboy who can hold her own against anyone who thinks they can take advantage of her. Throughout the series, Shiro tries multiple times to take her hostage and use her as he did in the past. Some of these attempts are initially successful, only to be ruined by Ryoushi, along with the rest of the Otogi Bank. Notes *She is considered a tsundere character. *She uses two cat boxing gloves when in combat. *Her character is based on the wolf from the fairy tale "Little Red Riding Hood". Though on several occasions she is shown to be very different from her base character; she mostly tries to act and be like the wolf, "wearing a wolf's clothing" instead of "wearing a sheep's clothing". *She shows many similarities to Taiga Aisaka from the hit anime, Toradora! with both looks and attitude. *She has the tendency to hide her true personality behind a strong and "lone wolf" like personality, even though she is actually kind and gentle *She has a slight resemblance to Holo the wolf goddess from the anime Spice And Wolf. Both characters are also voiced by Brina Palencia in English. Gallery Wall.jpg images.jpg|Ryōko Ōkami|link=k ryouko_ookami_by_sailor_jeimi-d5uk2d2.jpg|Ryōko Ōkami concept art |link=http://fc01.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2013/041/3/7/ryouko_ookami_by_sailor_jeimi-d5uk2d2.jpg Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters